(P&F Program) The mission of the Stanford Diabetes Research Center Pilot (SDRC) and Feasibility (P&F) Program is to foster the development of a community of productive, well-connected investigators whose work leads to advances in the prevention, cure and treatment of diabetes and its complications. The Program focuses on funding research proposals by early career investigators, investigators who are new to the diabetes research field, and established diabetes researchers with ideas for novel and exciting research directions that have outstanding potential to open areas of diabetes-related research in diverse scientific disciplines at Stanford. Specifically, the aims of the Pilot and Feasibility Program are: Aim 1: To solicit, review, and fund SDRC Pilot and Feasibility awards. These grants will be provided to outstanding beginning and established investigators at Stanford whose expertise is complementary to areas of strength within the SDRC membership, whose research has a high probability of benefiting from use of SDRC core facilities, and could generate data necessary to transition to additional extramural peer-reviewed funding mechanisms. Aim 2: To provide mentorship and career development for recipients of Pilot and Feasibility grants. The P&F program leadership seeks to form and enhance relationships among P&F funded researchers and other Stanford faculty to provide intellectual support, constructive commentary and career development during the project period. This activity aims to foster the P&F grantee's scientific expertise and integrate scientific and professional outcomes into the larger sphere of SDRC and national or international diabetes research. This includes relationships that enhance further collaboration between P&F award applicants or awardees and other members of the SDRC. Success in the SDRC P&F Program will result in new independent investigators focused on solving problems related to diabetes and complications of diabetes, increased SDRC Research Core use, a stronger local diabetes research community, and scientific discoveries that may lead to new treatment strategies for people with diabetes.